Pictures of Love
by DestinedLoner
Summary: My first FFVII. Cleris Cloud is sitting in his room on Christmas Eve, thinking back to his true love, when he gets an unexpected visit. Rated for sexual scenes.


Title: Pictures of Love  
  
Author: DestinedLoner/ Chiisai Tora  
  
Archive: Sure, though please let me know.  
  
Reviews: Please review. It's nice to know that someone out there is actually reading your works. And thanks to those that have reviewed. I hold you high ^.^  
  
Christmas. Time of joy and laughter, giving and receiving. Everyone looked forward to the time. The air cooled and fluffy snow fell. But for one, the upcoming holiday was to be resented and hated.  
  
Cloud sat within his room on his bed. Golden hair sat spiked as usual. Spikes went all directions, some falling over darkened sky blue eyes. In his hands sat a picture of him and Aeris, her leaning against him, his arms around her waist with her hands resting on his. Just one of the two pictures that he had of his lost love.  
  
A movement of something caught his attention, causing him to look up. Eyes widened at the sight before him, wanting to believe though all logic screamed it could not be so.  
  
Aeris's beautiful form stood in front of him, looking as she always had. Golden-brown hair cascaded down over her shoulders to flow in soft waves down her back. Forest green eyes sparkled as she looked at him with love. A small smile graced her lips, just like the day of her death.  
  
"Cloud. . ."  
  
Even her voice was heavenly, speaking of peace as it always had.  
  
Cloud stood, the picture now forgotten on the bed, almost afraid to walk to her for fear that she would vanish into whatever she had come from. He slowly walked towads her, blue eyes gazing into green. He reached out to caress her soft cheek.  
  
"Aeris. . . It's. . . you. I've missed you so much. . ."  
  
Aeris smiled up at her lover, then leaned into him, her slender arms wrapping around his narrow waist. She laid her head down on his chest, feeling his strength.  
  
"Yes. I was able to come back to you tonight to give you my gift."  
  
Golden brow arched high as he looked down at the angel he was holding.  
  
"Gift? What gift and how?"  
  
Green eyes sparked as she peered up at him, golden bangs falling over her eyes.  
  
"Well, I get to stay here tonight with you. I have to go back in the morning though."  
  
Cloud nodded in understandment.  
  
"I am happy and blessed to just have you with me now."  
  
He bent his head down to her uplifted one. Firm lips caught and held her soft, lush lips captive. Massive hands slowly climbed their way up to bury themselves within her thick hair. Slick tongue slipped between firm lips to run along her own, seeking permission to enter the chamber of secrets. His mouth took in her moans, giving her his own.  
  
Stumbling over towards the bed, the couple fell, so wrapped up in each other, neither cared if they fell and missed.   
  
The broke the kiss reluctantly, both gasping for air. Sexual need sparked in the air.  
  
Cloud gently pushed Aeris down on her back as he knelt above her. Sky blue eyes took all of her in. He then bent down to kiss the soft fullness of her breasts, a hand making its way up to cup the underside in his palm.  
  
Glittering green eyes closed tightly as fire consumed her. Her heart beat faster at his touch. Lungs demanded more air, seeming as if she couldn't get enough. Soft, gentle hands gently pushed him up a little, then went to the buttons of his shirt, stumbling in their haste to be rid of the clothing. Having finally undone the last button, she pushed the unwanted piece of clothing from his broad shoulders. Light fingers ran down the smooth planes of his back, eager to explore the territory.  
  
Cloud moaned softly as her fingers played over his skin. His hands fumbled over the buttons of her dress, trying yet failing to get them undone. After a few annoying moments, her finally got the last one undone. Pulling it from her slender form, intense eyes looked over her hungrily, devouring the sight of her.  
  
Breathing was impossible as Aeris watched Cloud's reactions of her play on his face. Reading his hunger and seeing no disappointment, she leaned up to gently kiss him.  
  
"Like what you see, Love?" she murmured softly against his lips.  
  
Having no words, and needing none, he captured her lips with his own, his tongue pushing forth into her mouth. Fingers came up to unlatch the clasp on the front of her white lacy bra, her full rounded breasts spilling from the confining fabric. Light fingers danced along her skin, playing over her flat belly down to her pantyline. Thumbs hooked themselves into her panties, then pulled them down and tossed them onto the floor. Bending to her slender form, his mouth closed over a full breast, smiling at the gasp he had caused.  
  
Aeris moaned softly as his hot mouth closed over her, his tongue swirling over a rosy nipple. Long fingers buried themselves deep within his golden hair. She trembled with need for him, aching within the deep need between her legs and in her breasts.She arched her back, desperate for more. She moved her hands down to his pants, unbuttoning them. Sliding them down, along with his boxers, she discarded the clothes onto the floor along with he rest. Fingers danced and played over his tight abs, slowly making their way to the nestle of golden hair that ran from his belly button down to his groin.  
  
Cloud groaned, then gently parted her thighs with his knee. He gently reached down and slipped a finger within her tight hot sheath to make sure she was ready for him.  
  
Aeris gasped at feeling the digit push within her. Shivers raced up and down her spine. Fire consumed her. She pushed up against him, wanting and craving more.  
  
Cloud withdrew his finger from her, receiving a growl of protest. He smiled softly at her, then sat on his knees, positioning himself before her. Taking hold of his aching shaft, he gently rubbed his tip at her entrance, torturing them both. He slowly and gently pushed forward. He stopped immediately when he hit her virgin's wall, her sharp cry of pain tearing within him. He bent to gently kiss her lips, then moved up to kiss her tears away.  
  
"Focus on me, Love. It will only hurt for a short moment, then I will take you to the heavens and beyond."  
  
He captured her mouth once more, then thrust his hips forward, taking in her cries. His body pounded as he waited for her body to adjust to his invasion, his hard length throbbing deep within her.  
  
Crystalline tears leaked from within her eyes. The pain was sharp, his shaft large and thick. Her breath was raggad as she waited for her body to accept him.  
  
Finally, she lifted her hips up to him, signalling she was ready, which Cloud was forever grateful for. He moved slowly, not wanting to hurt her anymore than he already had. Tight walls clasped around his hard length, squeezing tightly as he thrust in and out. Friction spread the fire, feeding it, yet needing more.  
  
As they neared their orgasm, Cloud shifted, turning so that he was on his back with Aeris on top of him. Teeth clenched as he slid deeper within her hot, tight channel. Long golden-brown cascaded down her shoulders to pool around them. Wild strands tickled over his skin as Aeris began to move over him.  
  
Heartbeats matched as they moved together, his hips lifting to meet hers.  
  
Aeris slowed, teasing them both. She raised her hips to the point of him hardly within her, then inch by agonizing inch lowered herself back down to him.  
  
Cloud, now needing so much more, grasped her hips tightly within his massive hands. Hips surged upwards into her, seeking release.  
  
Aeris moaned, her body extra sensitive. She clenched her lower muscles over him, gasping at the way he felt. Her body convulsed over him, white light blinding her.  
  
Cloud groaned, knowing he was lost as his love reached her orgasm. Her channel tightened unbearably around him. He let everything go, his release exploding deep within her, joining her as they flew to the heavens and beyond.  
  
Aeris collapsed on her lover, unable to hold herself any longer, her arms wrapping around him. Long hair clung to their sweaty bodies, still entwined.  
  
Breathing began to level out slowly, heartbeats gradually returning to normal. Vision once again returned.  
  
Cloud gently withdrew from his angel's body, pulling her down to lie beside him. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her close to his form.  
  
"Oh Aeris. . . That. . . that goes beyond any words or anything that I can say."  
  
She only smiled up at him, then snuggled close as she closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep. Cloud soon followed her to sweet slumber.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cloud woke up to the sun shining in his eyes. Stretching, he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Looking around, he found the room was empty.  
  
iWas it just a dream then?/i  
  
He stood with a small sigh. Well, if it had just been a dream, at least he'd been able to be with her that way.  
  
Walking towards the bathroom, he stopped as he stepped on something cold. Looking down, he came across a picture of him and Aeris, in bed asleep, both looking peaceful. White wings draped over them protectively. The picture had been taken last night. . .  
  
Turning it over, he came across a note, written in Aeris neat handwriting.  
  
Dear Cloud,  
  
No, it was not some dream. Yes, I was really there. I hope you enjoyed your present. Remember, I am always with you and so I shall always be. Do not be afraid.  
  
With Love Always,  
  
Aeris G. Strife  
  
Tears shone within intense eyes. They weren't married, hadn't had the chance to be before she was ripped away from him, but they were bonded together forever in life and death.  
  
With a small smile, Cloud put the picture on his desk by the other two, then went downstairs to join the others in the joy of the holidays.  
  
~Owari 


End file.
